1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust valve control system, and more particularly, to an exhaust valve control system of an engine with exhaust interference.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, multi cylinder engines are provided with cylinders with an ignition interval of 180° CA (crank angle) in the same bank. Exhaust interference occurs between the cylinders with an ignition interval of 180° CA (crank angle) in the multi cylinder engines. That is, the pressure of an exhaust gas that are ignited and discharged first disturbs scavenging in other cylinders.
The exhaust interference decreases a charging efficiency of a cylinder under the interference and deteriorates low/middle speed performance of the engines.
Although an exhaust manifold that can minimize exhaust interference may be considered to remove the problem, it is difficult to apply an exhaust manifold shaped to minimize exhaust interference, considering the layout of the engine compartments.
Further, an engine that adjusts the profiles of the exhaust cams to be different has been proposed. That is, the profiles of the exhaust cams are adjusted to be different by providing the same cams, which fit on a camshaft, and by machining the camshaft to have different thicknesses. However, it is necessary to perform grinding in consideration of this configuration in machining of the camshaft, such that productivity is deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.